


Home

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Siamese Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: It’s Jim’s birthday, and he’s feeling old, and useless. Don’t own them.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thoughtful piece. Two old friends considering friends and what the future may bring.

“You’re not old, you know,” Jim heard behind him. Jim sighed, Bones was still here. He looked out the window onto San Francisco Bay. He loved this house. He’d bought it just after his historic five year mission. The pay he hadn’t used during that mission had been quite a bit, and he’d paid cash for it. It was his home away from home. It was comfortable. And now, in the wake of Admiral Nogura’s death, they were demanding he take over as Academy Commandant.

“I wouldn’t feel so old if they weren’t so young,” Jim said waving his brandy glass toward Starfleet Academy. “I’m not ready for a desk job.” He turned and sat himself in the nearby couch, relaxing. God, he was 45 years old. Was he really being asked to herd all these cadets? He’d called Chris who was currently out on a mission to who knew where. His husband hadn’t been able to answer, but they both knew the answer. Chris would tell him the same thing Bones was about to tell him.

“Admiral Archer was 152 when he died, Jim. You’re not old,” Bones told him as he settled next to him. They sat in front of the fireplace. The flames licking the logs casting shadows on their faces.

“I know, but Admiral?” Jim sighed. “Don’t tell me it’s tempted me before. Admiral Paris was a tempting Commander. I just don’t want to leave the Enterprise.”

“Jim all they’re doing is giving you something to do while the Enterprise is fixed up,” Bones tried.

“If that was true,” Jim said setting his glass down and looking at his old friend. “Then why is Chris out on a mission? My HUSBAND for god’s sake.”

“Did Spock make it back to Vulcan?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, he’s even bringing a new cadet with. He calls her Saavik. Says she’s half-Vulcan half-Romulan. This should be interesting,” Jim said. Bones nodded. The destruction of Vulcan years earlier had caused the Vulcans to reach out to their cousins, the Romulans. It was a desperate attempt to bolster their population. Trouble was, Romulus was a world rich and diverse as Earth itself. The few who had accepted the offer had come from the desert regions of Romulus. Saavik, however, had a different origin. She’d come from a research world who had captured a small, Vulcan freighter. No one knew which parent was Vulcan, but she’d adapted well. Though, she still had some wild tendencies. Came from being abandoned at the age of five, Jim supposed.

“Maybe she’ll be a match for him,” Bones mused. Jim smiled softly, Uhura was off teaching classes at the Academy. She and Spock had never, truly gotten back together. They had managed to be firm friends. “Sulu stopped by with the kids,” Bones told him. “Demora and Anton, their growing up so fast. He said Ben should be home in a few days.”

Jim nodded. Chekov was teaching weapons training as well at the Academy. He gave a wry smile, “Can you imaging me handing out punishments to cadets?” he asked half-humorously.

Bones chuckled as Nera, Jim’s Siamese cat jumped up onto the couch for attention. Bones obliged as he curled up into a ball. “Figures you’d get the most laid back Siamese in the world,” he said affectionately.

Jim laughed, “Yeah, he followed Chris home one day. Chris asked if we could keep him. Well, he’s still here.” Nera lifted his head and looked at Jim. Jim reached over and scratched his head causing him to purr.

“Look, in a years, the Enterprise will be back up and running. You’ll be back in the black, and Scotty won’t be complaining about the Excelsior anymore,” Bones said trying to cheer Jim up. That was a long-standing joke. The more they tried to get the transwarp drive to work, the worse it got the more Scotty complained.

“Chris should’ve taken Scotty with him,” Jim said with a laugh. “Gotten him off Admiral Barnett’s back.” Jim frowned, deep in thought. “A year, huh?” he said, looking at his friend.

“A year, just don’t let them promote you…”


End file.
